


Reunion

by Cindelina (orphan_account)



Series: Random Short Stories/Ideas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Television
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cindelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broke old man gets lucky when he sees the job of his dreams in the paper. Danny broke up with his ex in high school and has lost all contact with her since, but when he is desperate for money, he found a way to get rich quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

I attempted to open the rusty mailbox with my hands, blisters beginning to form after years of trying. A boy with dull, lifeless grey eyes rode on a bike that used to be red, becoming pink after years in the sun. He tossed newspapers onto every lawn, eventually throwing one onto my yellowing lawn, almost brown. As usual, I gave up on opening the poor excuse for a mailbox. I picked up the paper and opened the door. I sat down on the half broken sofa as it made a loud creaking sound that would usually scare the crap out of someone at night. It used to be a dark green. After a few years, it had turned a dirty grey after much neglection.  
I flicked to the jobs section of the newspaper as usual. I scanned through hoping to find anything. Then I saw something catch my eye. In bold text and capitals, it read  
“NO EXPERIENCE REQUIRED!”  
I smiled as I trailed my tounge over my bottom lip. Grabbing my shitty phone, I dialled the number imprinted on the paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
